Overlord: New Generation of Evil
by BorgadnRager
Summary: My first piece that involves a what-happens-next after the events of Overlord 2. Involves the children of the overlord taking on a new world. I want to add some gaming references, mad-cap personality quirks and the occasional sledgehammer to the 4th wall (just because I can). This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time and I'm finally getting off my backside to do it
1. Chapter 1

**Gnarls Last Tale**

Deep in the bowls of the Nether Realm, in a dark corner of one of the many twisting caverns, rested the decrepit form of Gnarl. The old minion master and advisor to countless Overlords (It was about five at the most but we don't want the guy to feel like an underachiever on his last days) had called forth the most promising member from each of the tribes (which isn't saying much) and was about to pass on the last of his wisdom. "Gather round, gather round you worthless grubs." wheezed the grey minion. "Listen closely as I am about to tell you the true history of what transpired all those years ago..."

"I think it was twenty." Interrupted Crag, a brown minion with a...'blunt' personality

"I know that you gravel brained dolt!" rebuked Gnarl. "Now don't interrupt!"

The others laughed maliciously as they threw a few punches at whoever was closest to them. (Minions don't care who threw the first punch or where it even landed. The only thing they care about is that the fists are flying.)

Gnarl cleared his throat which turned into a whooping cough reminding the others of the amount of time he had left. "Our Dark Master sat on the pinnacle of victory, the old emperor lay dead at his feet (well he was more of a puddle), an entire nation bowing down to him, the very world at his mercy and that's when they cheated. All it took was on bat-crazy old woman to undo years of training, looting, pillaging and the occasional bit of mass slaughter. Admittedly most of that was more fun than work but it doesn't take away from the fact that one person made us look like complete idiots and took everything away. Rose was never the same once our old master never came back from his little trip to the Infernal Abyss but she still remained true to evil no matter what she said. Her work to destroy all magical beings so their magical energy could be harvested was deliciously sublime and when she abandoned her own son brought a tear to my eye. However when she thwarted our master's plan of becoming the new emperor by detonating the vast reserves of magical energy stored in the palace, well that was taking things a bit too far. The resulting explosion destroyed her (hopefully), our master and everything else in the nearby country side (wish I could have seen it, preferably at a safe distance). However, that wasn't the end of it as the explosion created some sort of magical shockwave that..."

"Pffft. Magical shockwave." Scoffed Slush, blue minion that was one of the more intelligent of the four. (Again, not saying much)

"Shut up!" yelled (or tried to) Gnarl at the interrupting minion. "It's what actually happened. Now where was I?"

"It was five seconds ago, you'd think he'd remember." Whispered Tox, the green minion with the tongue as sharp as his blade. The others burst out laughing, while Gnarl contemplated taking four more lives with him

"Anyway" continued Gnarl being too weak and annoyed to care whether they were listening or not "Keeping it simple for you idiots. Big magical explosion causes other magical reserves to detonate which in turn releases vast quantities of chaotic magical energy that warps the entire world and everything in it. The rest of it you should already know but judging the blank look on your faces, I'll tell you anyway. We woke up deep in the labyrinth that we call home, scattered but alive until we heard a call. A dark and powerful voice spoke to us, luring us to the remains of our old home, the Dark Tower. Turns out that our old master hadn't left us although when we found him, we noticed that he had lost a lot of weight, an entire body's worth and was now calling himself the Shadow Emperor."

"That name lacks as much 'spark' as your disembodiment joke." Commented Ash, the 'funny' one in the group.

"Like you're one to talk." Groaned Gnarl "Besides, what else do you call a dark, disembodied soul of pure evil."

"Well, that explains where the name came from." Tox smirked

"I still can't believe the master went along with it." Said Slush shaking his head

Gnarl was silently praying for to Death to save him from this agony before taking a deep rickety breath and continuing. "As you know the tower mistresses survived the collapse of the Dark Tower and discovered they were pregnant with four adorably evil babies. Now the time has come after many years of training and preparation for this new generation of Overlords to burst into a new world and show everyone what they have been missing. I trust you to guide them into this new world and remember my teachings. No go and show them the true meaning of evil."

With that the four new minion masters turned around and headed back to their charges with malicious grins on their faces and an evil glint in their glowing eyes.

"Hang on." Crag said stopping the others. "Weren't we supposed to receive some sort of wisdom?"

The others groaned and began pummelling the ignorant minion


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter is divided into four parts (what with there being four Overlords) Note I don't give the Overlords' names to keep it sort of following the game. They do speak contrary to the game which I actually thought about removing but realised it would be impossible to convey a personality without some sort of vocalization. Anyway here's Overlord no. 1**

The wind gently whipped the sand around the young Overlord's armoured boot as he gazed at the tall spire jutting out of the middle of nowhere.

"Not bad" nodded the heavily armed and armoured man.

"I'm glad you approve master because, honestly, this is one of those 'take it or don't bother trying to take over the world' type deals." explained Crag. "Do you know how hard it is to find a tower with the correct criteria?"

Ignoring his advisor, who prattled on about the list of requirements, the young Overlord strode towards his new home, silently admiring how the large structure dominated the desolate landscape. A thought struck the Overlord and looked down to his advisor, who was now yammering on about something involving a barrel and a sheep (If that had something to do with the criteria, he did not want to know) and asked.

"Crag, why do I need a tower? Surely a castle would make more sense. The young(ish?) Minion Master fell silent in mid blather and pondered the question for a few seconds.

"Dunno." He answered with a shrug. "Tradition I suppose as every Overlord before you had one but I'm guessing it has something more to do with the lack of troops, resources and it's less likely to draw attention. Don't worry Master. We'll fix it up so your enemies will have a hard time assailing our new home."

The Overlord answered with a vicious grin under his helmet and picked up the pace, eager to see his new home.

"Nice beach but where's the ocean?" The Overlord stopped dead in his tracks as his younger brother's typical bad joke echoed inside his head. (He also hated the ocean.)

"Is that your tower?" His sister giggled. "So many insults to choose from."

At this stage Crag was looking at his master strangely, unsure of what was going on. (More like 'Oh Dark Lord it's only been ten minutes and he's already gone insane. Is it too late to get a replacement?)

"Trust a savage like you to find a glorified rock to hide under." The condescending voice of his youngest sister was the last straw

"Will you idiots shut up!" The Overlord yelled. He then turned to Crag and growled. "Crag! Why the Abyss am I hearing my sibling's voices?!"

"Oh, so that's what's going on." As realisation dawned on Crag (who was feeling a little relieved that he didn't need to find a replacement). "It's your helmet sir. It allows you to talk to anyone within the Netherworld or whoever has the proper conduit. As well as allowing others to speak to you, it also allows them to see what you're seeing. I'm pretty sure they explained this in your magical items and artefacts class."

"Whatever." The Overlord snorted as he continued towards the tower while ignoring the peanut gallery's jeers back home. (If the class didn't involve fighting or destroying something, he usually fell asleep)

A few minutes trek later and they arrived at the base of the spire, the tunnel entrance beckoned menacingly for anyone to enter.

"How many monsters do you think are in there?" enquired Crag

"Hopefully lots." Replied the Overlord as he proceeded his way into the tunnel. Sand suddenly erupted around the Overlord, blinding him and knocking his faithful companion aside. (Yes, the same one that was already trying to find his replacement.) The Overlord sensed that something was wrapping around his body, trying to squeeze him into submission.

"Ssssoooo I sseeee that new prey wissshhesss to thtay in my home." Hissed a mysterious voice in his ear. As soon as the sand cleared, he realized that he was helmet to face with a Naga (he actually paid attention to that class mostly because he was making a list of everything he wanted to fight or just punch in the face.) The reptilian woman flicked her forked tongue into the air as she studied her 'captive'.

"How odd. I sssmell no terror. I shshshall... Aaah!" Her gloating was quickly cut off as the bored Overlord easily tore himself free from her coiled grasp. As the Naga fell heavily into the sand, the only thing going through here head was 'how' but that quickly changed to 'Nononono!' when a steel gauntlet wrapped around her neck.

"Tell me why I should spare your life." Growled the Overlord who battling to hide his excitement on his first interrogation.

"Urp." Responded the terrified Naga.

Before the Overlord could threaten her with more violence, Crag appeared at his side. "Sir, you may want to loosen your grip. After all, beating the truth out of her becomes rather pointless if you don't let her speak." He advised sagely (it took Crag many years of practice to appear sagely.) The Overlord shrugged, ignored the hail of laughter from back home and loosened his grip just enough for her to swallow some air. "Talk." He growled menacingly.

"I...I can guide you. Lots of traps. Lots of monsters."

"Traps?"

"Yes. Vermin inside set many traps. Keeps everything out."

"Including yourself. Interesting."

"Y..you let me go?" pleaded the Naga

"In a manner of speaking."

The Naga's eyes bulged in terror as she was dragged towards the entrance. Crag followed his master, unsure of what he was up to until he saw him draw his war hammer.

"How deep do you think it goes?" asked the Overlord with an evil grin.

"A good couple of fathoms I reckon." replied the minion with a knowing smirk on his face. Silence fell (including the peanut gallery back home) as lined himself up in front of the tunnel entrance, launched the shrieking Naga into the air and slammed her with his hammer, sending her hurtling deep into the spire.

"Not bad master, although I'm not sure you broke your record." Commented Crag.

"She wouldn't stop squirming." Grumbled the Overlord as he headed inside to see where his new 'ball' landed.

After an uneventful journey through the entrance tunnel, the Overlord and his faithful advisor entered a large but dimly lit room. This 'foyer'had many additional tunnels branching off in multiple directions with dirt and stone ramps allowing anyone easier access to the various tunnels and the upper chambers. The Overlord smiled to himself, pleased with his new would be home that is until his siblings decided to weigh in their input.

"Oh look." Said his eldest sister. "Our brother got himself a termite mound to sleep in."

"All hail the king of the termites." Chirped his brother

"Wake me up when he decides to do something interesting." Complained his youngest sister

The Overlord gritted his teeth, wishing that there was a mute button on his helmet. (He was really regretting falling asleep in that class.) A loud clunk broke the silence in the foyer and his thoughts of revenge, as a fist sized stone bounced off his head and fell at his feet. Raucous laughter burst out from back home and a snicker could be heard from a safe distance behind him. After shooting a furious glance at Crag and looked up at the source of the falling rock. He was surprised (and a little disappointed) to see two young girls staring down at him.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you." Yelled the one who was holding an old rusty sword. The Overlord just shook his head in disbelief at the two twin children in ragged clothes that were trying to defy him. Ignoring them, he turned towards Crag and asked. "How soon can we fix this place up?"

"Soon once the other minions arrive but any additional life force should speed up the process."

"Now sister!" Yelled one of the girls. "Before it's too late!"

The room began to shake and cracks appeared in the floor which quickly shattered, sending the bewildered Crag and a rather ticked off Overlord plummeting towards the bowels of the spire.

The Overlord eventually arrived at the bottom of the pit and landed heavily on his feet, causing a minor tremor. He stuck his left arm out and caught the plummeting Crag. "Thank you, Master." Said the grateful minion. Tossing the advisor over his shoulder, the Overlord ventured deeper into the cavern that they fell in and examined his surroundings. The tunnels that peppered the chasm that they fell in seemed to crisscross randomly creating a veritable endless labyrinth of turns and crossroads. For any ordinary mortal this would pose a problem (that problem involving pain, starvation, anger management deprived creatures and the occasional bit of death.) however the Overlords, along with their minions, have a deep connection to an element. His connection was with earth and rock so he had the best sense of direction than any of his siblings. (Unless he was stuck in the middle of the ocean. Then he is pretty much screwed.) The Overlord confidently strode deeper into the tunnels, hoping to run into more things to fight and ignoring the betting done on how long he'll survive for. A few minutes of walking later (distance moves quickly when there's nothing but monotonous caverns with the occasional stalagmite and stalactites... wait a minute, was that a diamond?) the two misplaced spelunkers came across some ancient ruins decorated with large piles of bones. Pieces of statue of some unimportant deities and overly large serpents littered the roomy cavern and a strange skittering noise could be heard echoing off the cavern walls.

"Crag, why are there ancient ruins buried under my tower?" asked the Overlord

"According to legend, the all powerful Developers, an ancient race of architects, intended to create this amazing civilization that sprawled the entire desert but their lives were cut short before they could implement their idea. What they managed to build was buried in the sand."

As Crag was explaining, the constant skittering sound started getting louder and louder until it eventually managed to drag the Overlords attention to it. Crawling along the walls appeared a giant insect creature the size of a large dog. On its head sat a pair of large, powerful looking jaws, anteana and a cluster of eyes, two large, simple eyes and 4 smaller ones. The rest of the insect had an armoured segmented body and six legs with the forward pair being much larger and thicker than the others.

"Oh look, master, Terrormites." Crag pointed out

"Finally." Replied the exasperated Overlord. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for a fight?"

"What about Ball?"

The Overlord just raised is eyebrow at the minion. (Or that's what Crag presumed he did. It's so hard to tell with those helmets.)Drawing his hammer, the Overlord charged at the creatures, which had stopped to evaluate the two intruders. Sensing the imminent threat that the charging Overlord presented, the insects reared up and began spitting at the large armoured man. Corrosive saliva rained down on the Overlord but that hardly slowed him down as he barrelled into the closest one and sent it flying into the cavern wall. One of the Terrormite's scuttled around the Overlord and rushed at his armoured back but just before the Terrormite could slam into the Overlord, he grabbed hold of the creature's head and slammed it into the dirt floor, driving it straight into the ground. The stuck creature began to wriggle and squirm as it was unable to get its head free. More of the large bugs began to pour out from the various holes that dotted the cavern as the death toll began to mount . Laughing haughtily, the Overlord swung his large war hammer at foe after foe after foe, the sound of crushed exoskeletons echoing off the cavern walls.

"Master, I know this is usually the part where I'm suppose to explain things." Said Crag "but I can see that you're having fun sooooo I'm gonna wait in this ruin where it's safe. From you." The minion turned around and headed into the ruin ignoring the various Terromite corpses that flew over and around him. More and more bugs crawled out to face the Overlord and began to push him back due to the sheer number of bodies piling up in front of him. (Or it was the fact that there were so many bugs charging into him that it was becoming next to impossible to swing his hammer let alone move forward. For health and safety reasons, I suggest not to call him out on the fact he was losing ground.) Leaping backwards, the Overlord managed to put some distance between him and the Terrormites, buying himself enough time to slam his hammer into the ground, creating a shock wave that scattered the charging bugs. Resting his hammer on his shoulder, the Overlord turned and strode into the ruin that Crag was waiting in. He could hear the Terrormites angery clatter of mandibles echoed behind the Overlord but they did not approach to try and finish off the Overlord. Instead they gathered their fallen and dragged them back into their home tunnels, leaving the Overlord to flop down next to his advisor.

"Good fight?" asked Crag

"Yup." Grinned the Overlord. "Got a lot of life force out of it too. Can't wait to come back down here again."

"You can leave me out of it. Actually, now that I think about it, didn't your mother used to take you out to monster dens all the time. What made this one so special?"

The Overlord sighed. "Yeah but she was such a security blanket, if you know what I mean. I only fought like two or three monsters at a time and we never got to go deeper to fight something challenging. She can be such a control freak."

Crag's eyes widened in fear. "Sir, you do realise your mother could be listening to us, right?

"Oh right, the helmet thing. Now that you mention it, my siblings have been unusually quiet. You don't think..."

"Ahem." A stern voice echoed in his helmet

"Oh hi mom." Greeted the Overlord sheepishly. '"How are you doing? Everything here is going fine..."

Mistress Kelda cut him off. "We'll discuss this later." She replied coldly

The Overlord buried his helmet in his hand. "We are so screwed."

"Yeah well, good luck with that." Said Crag. "On a side note, look at what I found."

The Overlord turned to see Crag pointing at a small group of brown minions.(You could tell they were minions from their bat-like ears, glowing, golden eyes, grey and brown stone like skin and the fact that they looked very similar to Crag )

"Mastuuuuurrr!" They cheered.

"I'm a little surprised to see some minions down here, Crag." Observed the Overlord

"So am I." Replied Crag. I'm surprised that they're actually alive."

"huh?"

"Bottom of the barrel minions. Sent them scouting down here a while back to get info on this place." Crag moved a little closer to the Overlord and whispered to him. "We also wanted to get rid of them. They took everything to literally especially the rule of dying for the master. They tried and failed to kill themselves on the first day. It was really embarrassing."

"I understand. If you going to kill yourself, you should get it right the first time otherwise any future as a professional killer becomes rather pointless."

Crag chuckled and turned to the other Browns. "Come on you miserable lot! Fall in behind your Master!" he bellowed. The minions quickly formed up behind their Overlord and followed him as he went deeper into the ruin, knowing it will take him back into the upper chambers.

On the way back to the upper levels, the Overlord began to think about the two girls that he briefly met. Still a little annoyed that they managed to delay him on acquiring some prime real-estate. (Good places are so hard to find in the middle of nowhere) and to top it all off, the place was jam packed with traps, albeit very simple but deadly traps (Which, to be honest, isn't much of a problem when you have a gang of incredibly loyal and easily expendable lackeys.) The easiest thing to do would be just to kick them out or just kill them however there was something he wanted to try and judging by the hassle that these two caused, they would be perfect candidates. Eventually, the Overlord and his cronies made it to the upper most chamber which happened to have the entrance blocked by an enormous boulder. Judging by the whispers coming from the inside, his quarry had anticipated his arrival. He turned to his minions and in a hushed tone gave them their instructions.

"I want these two alive so no killing. Just rush in there and capture them." The Overlord then turned back to the boulder, braced himself against it and pushed. The boulder didn't budge a millimetre, as something or more likely someone was holding it in place. The Overlord just smirked as he realised that there was a lot more to the sisters than first met the eye. The Overlord retook his position at the boulder but this time he closed his eyes and focused his magical ability on the boulder. The boulder violently shook as the two forces acting upon it fought against each other. A cry echoed from within the chamber and the boulder sped to the left and slammed against the wall. The minions (all except Crag) rushed into the room, unleashing the power of their unintelligible war cry. (Every anime fan will confirm that yelling increases you power.) Inside knelt one of the girls beside her unconscious sister, trying to shake her awake but she was out cold. As the minions closed in on the pair, the girl drew her sword and charged at the oncoming threat, screaming bloody murder. With a mighty thrust, she buried the blade deep into the lead minions glowing eye. (Behold the power of the unintelligible scream.) The other minions quickly circled her, trying to fence her in but with a well placed kick and a mad flailing of the sword she managed to break free and continue her charge at the Overlord himself. The Overlord smirked at the charging adolescent and simply folded his arms as he awaited the coming onslaught. Once in striking distance, the girl unleashed a flurry of blows against the armoured man but the old, rusty sword could not penetrate the thick steel plates. The Overlord chuckled under the hail of blows which seemed to infuriate his attacker more and making her ignore the fact that there was small horde surrounding her . The minions that had encircled the pair did not engage the girl but stood and watched as the desperate girl brought the sword over her head and sent it crashing down into her enemy. With an almighty clash, the sword shattered into pieces, leaving only a small shard attached to the hilt. The girl stared at the hilt as grief settled into her soul, her long time companion and protector lying in ruin. The girl bowed her head, her long sandy hair hiding the tears that she struggled to hold back. The minions that surrounded her burst out into raucous laughter, which resurrected her fury. Her fist clenched round the broken weapon and with an animalistic screech, she lunged at the amused Overlord and began repeatedly stabbing at him with the useless weapon. The Overlord just shook his head, plucked her arm of the air and with a little twist of the wrist, he disarmed the struggling girl.

"Tell me, girl." The Overlord enquired as he knelt down and gazed into her hazel eyes, causing the girl fury to quickly dissolve into fear. "How would you like to work for me?"

"H...huh?"

"There's a very good signing bonus on the table. Food, shelter, money, and most importantly, power. Lots and lots of power."

"I don't understand." The girl was confused. "Why?"

"Simple. You two impressed me and that doesn't happen often."

"Actually it's the first time." Interrupted Crag

"Shut it Crag!" the Overlord snapped at the minion before resuming with the girl. "Look. I'm an evil Overlord trying to take over the world and I need people who know the lay of the land. Since you two have managed to survive for I don't know how many years in this place and, more impressively, slow me down for an hour or so, has convinced me that throwing you two out or just killing you would be a bit of a mistake. So what do you say?"

"I..." she glanced back at her unconscious sister.

"Tell you what. You mull that over while I wake up your sister."

"Are you sure you're evil?" (The strange reply caught me off guard as well. I was kind of expecting 'Don't touch my sister you evil monster' but I guess she's still in shock. Or better yet there is some evil within her.)

"I'm evil, not wasteful and I'm not going to waste such talent." With that statement, the Overlord picked up the unconscious girl and took her to one of the chambers that held a makeshift bed (the other sister quietly following him) and prepared to revive her

 **First part done. hope you enjoyed it. Next part will be staring the beautiful green/air Overlordette/dess.(well its kinda hard to tell with al that armour but I'm sure she's a looker)**


End file.
